Mason Flynt
Mason Flynt (Japanese: ぷるるんペイン Hepburn: Pururun Pein) was an American bisexual pornographic film actor. He was born on June 20, 1960 in Lexington, Massachusetts, United States. Mason Flynt's penis size was 23 cm (9 inches). Names Pururun Pain comes from Bruno Payne. Another nickname that he has is President Dark Iwata (ダーク♂岩田社長) from Mason Flynt's disguised appearance in the film Hard Heroes, in which he has on a business suit and resembles the late Satoru Iwata. In Japanese, Mason Flynt is transcribed as Meison Furinto (メイソン・フリント). History Mason Flynt has worked with director Chi Chi LaRue in the film The Final Link. He has worked for Can-Am Productions in several films, with the most notable one being Hard Heroes. Role in Gachimuchi Mason Flynt's character from Hard Heroes, Bruno Payne, is used to change scenes when he is seen typing on his keyboard. Hard Heroes In Hard Heroes, Bruno Payne is the head of the world's leading biotech company, winning the Nobel Prize for perfecting the first human clone. He calls upon the Stud Squad to protect him from Die Hard, a mysterious supervillain that plans to blow up every employee of the company with rigged explosives if he does not receive Payne's cloning process. The Stud Squad travel to his secret laboratory at 6821 Main Street, where he greets the group before leaving. An alarm sounds and prompts Stud Squad leader Omega to help the employees. Progressively all members excluding Thunder and Lightning get captured and milked by Die Hard, who then absorbs their power through ingesting semen. After beating Omega and Razor with his mind-controlled lackeys Speed Demon and Edge, Die Hard is then surprised by the appearance of Thunder and Lightning, who free their teammates and combine their forces to take down the supervillain. During the struggle, Die Hard's mask is removed to reveal that he was in fact Bruno Payne all along, faking a threat in order to capture the Stud Squad and steal their powers. Payne then forcefully gets jerked off and loses his accumulated strength, then gets his mind rewritten by a nearby lab rat using the same DNA rewriter device he used on the superheroes. Though he is sent to the penitentiary for his crimes, his minion uses Payne's DNA to create a perfect clone, who awakens at the film's stinger. Die Hard Conquers Dyno-Man In Die Hard Conquers Dyno-Man, Die Hard returns (presumably as a clone), and assaults the ESP superhero Dyno-Man (Erik Michaels) using a mind control cock-shaped lollipop. Death Mason Flynt died on January 4, 2002. He had complications of AIDS in Los Angeles, California.http://www.rame.net/faq/deadporn/masonflynt.html He was 41 years old. Quotes ''Hard Heroes'' * "Hello, Stud Squad. I'm pleased you have responded to my call. Good help is hard to find these days and even I need help sometimes. The name is Payne. Bruno Payne. I think you may have heard of my company." * "That's correct. With the envy of the world scientific community. Our technology is priceless. Many would kill to get it." * "Good evening, Mr. Payne. The name's Die Hard. My request is simple. You turn over your new cloning technology to me or I kill you and all your scientists, and their families. Right now I have your building and their homes rigged and ready. Don't try to outsmart me or you'll see how I live up to my name. You have 24 hours to decide." * "I found this tape in the hand of my best bodyguard. Unfortunately, his hand is all that was left." * "I'm prepared to pay handsomely, but perhaps you need some time to think about it. Be my guest. Believe me, I will take good care of all of you." * "I knew I could count the Stud Squad. Come to my secret laboratory at 6821 Main Street downtown, and we'll begin." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Mason Flynt reveals where most of the Can-Am Productions produced films were located in. * It is not known what inputs did Mason Flynt type into his keyboard. It appeared to have been a numeric keypad with an Enter button close by. External links * Gay Stars who Passed Away with AIDS or HIV (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Dead Porn Stars (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Pururun Pain tag on Niconico (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling